海のいちごの魚
by AkanaSabaru
Summary: Strawberry Fish in the Sea:A drabble collection and such:Chp.8:Umbrella for Two:One umbrella and two stubborn people.
1. Hot Springs

**海のいちごの魚**

**Ichigo Fissho Uchini Sono Umi**

**Strawberry Fish in the Sea**

**Hot springs**

**A/N:**Hello, this is where I'll be putting all my drabbles, one shots, whatever, all in one place su. The title…is well, the title and I like it a lot su. So here goes my fist chapter of many more to come.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach su.

* * *

"Ichigo." Calm and reserved.

"Mmmm…."

"Ichigo!" A little more force this time.

"Five more minutes Rukia…"

"Ichigo there's a hollow!"

"What where?!" Ichigo jumped out of bed searching for his badge.

"Kidding." Rukia smiled at the dumbstruck Ichigo.

Ichigo scowled at Rukia and started to stretch, "You don't kid on stuff like that Rukia."

"Says who? Besides it got you out bed." Rukia said flopping onto the still warm bed.

Ichigo glared at Rukia, "You know, I need sleep more then this stupid trip you planned."

"It's not stupid and I thought it would help, and I invited all our friends."

Ichigo growled and went to take a shower.

------

Rukia peeped out of the door while Ichigo was still in the shower. She had planned this trip to the hot springs, to help Ichigo relive his stress from fighting hollows, it was a gift that she had thought of personally and she was finally putting it in action.

Rukia walked into the kitchen to see a note left on the table. It said,

_Dear Ichi-Nii and Rukia chan,_

_Me, Karin and dad are going to visit grandpa and grandma at the park. We'll be spending most of the day with them. I know you two are going to the hot springs for the next two days, but I left some food in the freezer just in case. See you soon!_

_Love,_

_Yuzu_

Rukia smiled. Yuzu was really a sweet girl, Ichigo was lucky to have such a caring sister. Rukia sat down and picked up a magazine and started to read an article about rabbit's around the world.

Ichigo gave another yawn as he made his way into the kitchen and saw Rukia reading intently into the magazine.

"Feeling better?" Rukia asked not looking up from the magazine.

"A bit…"Ichigo mumbled as he took a bite out of a piece of bread.

"That's good."

"So when are we going to the hot springs?"

Rukia looked up at Ichigo, "What, you care now?"

Ichigo looked at her with a frown, "So I can pack my things, two days right?"

Rukia lowered her gaze, "Right."

"So, who planned all this?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I did, it's kind of like a small gift to you…."Rukia trailed off quietly.

Ichigo gave a slight blush and looked away, "Oh, well uh thanks."

"Rukia smiled and got up, "We're leaving at noon, so hurry up!"

Ichigo opened his mouth in protest but followed soon after.

------

"Toothbrush?"

"Check."

"Pajamas?"

"Check."

"Other clothes?"

"Check."

"Snacks?"

"Check."

"I think that's it." Ichigo said looking at the two bags on the floor.

"Hold it." Rukia stopped Ichigo before he grabbed the two bags and made his way out.

"What?" Ichigo frowned.

"Soul reaper badge?"

"Oh! Uh…"Ichigo rambled around in his pockets and found it.

"Check."

"Good, let's go we have to meet everybody at the train station!"

"Alright."

Ichigo locked the door securely and they ran to the train station.

------

"Hurry, Ichigo! The train is going to leave!!"

"Arrrgh! That's easy for you to say, I'm the one who's holding the entire luggage!"

"You insisted on carrying them!" Rukia shot back.

Ichigo gave a grunt.

Ichigo and Rukia finally arrived at their train, just on time and they found their friends sitting in the seats all smiling at them. There was Ishida, Orihime, Chad, Keigo, and Tatsuki.

"I thought you guys were going too late." Tatsuki smirked.

"Well, we're not." Ichigo gave a sigh as he sat down.

"Kuchiki san! I'm so glad we can spend time with you more!" Orihime smiled.

"Inoue, I'm glad too!" Rukia smiled as she took her seat next to Ichigo.

"Oh! Yes, me too!" Keigo said kneeling on his knees before Rukia. "I'm so glad you invited me on this trip!"

"Who invited him?" Ichigo glared at Keigo, then at Rukia.

"I didn't…invite him." Rukia said in a disgusted tone.

That hit Keigo like a brick; he slumped away to his seat with a gloomy face.

------

The train proceeded to move on at a fast pace, It was a very comfortable ride. Tatsuki was playing her psp, Chad was reading a book about pets, Ishida was conversing with Orihime, and Rukia was staring at the window and gazing about at the ever-changing scenery, and Ichigo was watching Rukia from behind his magazine. Why won't she convert her attention to him instead of outside?

Rukia wasn't really watching the scenery; no she was secretly giving off glances at Ichigo reading his magazine. Her main purpose of this trip was to spend more time with Ichigo, in a peaceful background. She gave a sigh, why won't he give his attention to her instead of the magazine?

The train finally stopped at a station.

"Finally we're here!" Tatsuki gave a puff and dragged Orihime away to the exit.

"It was only a two hour trip." Ishida said standing up, and taking Orihimes bag and his.

Orihime looked behind at Ishida and blushed, "T-thank you Ishida!"

"No problem." Ishida said smiling.

Rukia watched how Ishida handled Orihime so nicely. She watched Chad leave with a nod. She sighed and got up.

"Let's go Ichigo!" Rukia said grabbing her Chappi bag.

No answer.

"Come on Ichigo!" Rukia said as she twirled around to face Ichigo to glare at him, but her glare wore off as she watched Ichigo snoring lightly…and was that drool? Rukia gave a chuckle and without thinking she threw her 'light' bag at Ichigo, perfect aim, she thought.

"OOOWWW!!!" Ichigo gave a loud growl slash yell.

"I see that woke you up." Rukia laughed and turned away to the exit.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Ichigo said giving the midget death glares and rubbing his nose.

"So you can carry my bag." Rukia snickered evilly.

"I swear, sometimes your so-"

'The train will leave in a moment; if this is your stop please leave now.' The intercom in the train said echoing about.

"Hurry up." Rukia said already outside.

"Hey wait!"

------

The gang arrived at a cozy looking hot springs/ hotel. It had lion statues on both sides to the door. It was a rather small hotel, for there were only five floors. The windows were tainted, and the building was all wood. A traditional style in other words. The gang entered the hotel, there were several people chatting about in the lounge. The lights were soft and comforting; there was a fire that created a rather romantic feeling. The floors, surprisingly were marble and the decoration on the walls were all paintings of nature and kois in ponds. It was a rather unusual but lovable hotel.

"Wow, this place looks a lot better in person!" Rukia exclaimed as she looked around.

"No kidding." Ichigo said a little dazzled.

"Let's get our keys to our rooms." Ishida said.

------

The group got their keys, here's how it went; Three rooms, two people each. Orihime with Tatsuki (Tatsuki doesn't trust Ishida with Orihime.), Ishida with Chad, and of coarse Ichigo with Rukia. Now Keigo…well who cares about him? (Kidding) He booked at a different hotel not too far away.

Ichigo and Rukia walked in the fifth floor halls (Everyone is on a different floor.).

"You picked out a really nice place Rukia." Ichigo said glancing away to the wall.

Rukia gave a smile, "Thanks Ichigo, I have great taste, don't I?"

"Yep…except your drawings!" Ichigo laughed.

"Ichigo!"

After a moment of mindless running around and shouting, Ichigo finally found their room, and also, a rather large bump was forming on his head.

"You didn't…"Ichigo rubbed his head, "…Have to hit so hard."

Rukia gave a humph and wore a victorious smirk.

They opened their room door and entered, it was simply gorgeous. It was a tatami style room, with tatami floors (Duh.), sliding doors, and to their horror, and the only thing not gorgeous, one large futon for two (A/N: I feel so evil! XD)! Ichigo tried to ignore the futon and dropped his and Rukias bags to the floor.

"What do we do now?" Ichigo said checking out the bathroom.

"We could-"Rukia started but was interrupted with a knock on the door.

Rukia opened the door, and there stood Orihime and Tatsuki with bathrobes on, and was that a pail of…toys?

"Let's go to the springs Kuchiki san!" said Orihime all bubbly and ecstatic.

"Yeah let's go!" Tatsuki said.

"Now? Well ok then." Rukia pushed Ichigo out of the bathroom and used the robes provided inside. She slid off her clothing and left them there, she was hoping to embarrass Ichigo with all her garments just sitting there, and that's why she put her bra on the top of the pile (XD). Rukia came out in the robes and was about to leave with the girls, but then looked at Ichigo.

"You should go with the guys Ichigo."

"Duh, like I'd want to go in the springs with you."

Rukia closed the door, leaving Ichigo in the room with huge lump on his head.

------

Ichigo growled angrily. How the heck did she learned to hit so hard like that? He paced around angrily but went to the bathroom to change into his robes so that when his friends came he'd be ready. Ichigo walked into the bathroom but tripped on something…it was Rukias clothes. He growled again. The little midget didn't pick up her on stuff he thought he was about to pick up the pile but saw 'it'. It was just a simple bra, right? Hell no! It was Rukias bra, black and lacy, the perverted thoughts started to swirl about. Poor Ichigo. In the end he just kicked the pile to the side, quickly changed, and dismissed those naughty thoughts.

Ichigo met up with the guys and they entered the men's hot springs section.

------

Rukia in the soothing waters and gave a sigh of relief and sank in lower until only her eyes showed.

"Hey Rukia looks like you really like the springs eh?" Tatsuki said equally relaxed.

"I guess so, it takes out a lot of pressure, you know like stress." Rukia said.

"Oh I know what you mean Kuchiki san." Orihime said as she sighed.

"Really Inoue san? I can't imagine what kind of stress you would have." Rukia said

"Yup! Like what to eat, and if I should wear this or that, do I need to go to the grocer, did I do my homework, oh and if it's cloudy or not!" Orihime said enthusiastically and gave a pout.

Tatsuki and Rukia stared at their strange friend with sweat drops.

"Anyways…I think we gals should talk about something a little more uh, interesting." Tatsuki said giving a odd laugh and splashing around.

"Ok, but what?" Rukia asked leaning on a rock.

"How about Kurosaki kun?" Orihime piped up.

Rukia fell into the water, and came back up, "Why him!"

"Hahaha, good topic Orihime!" Tatsuki started to laugh.

It was a really good thing there was no one else in the spring with them.

"Kurosaki kun…I wonder what he thinks of this trip…"Orihime thought aloud.

"Looks like he hates it." Tatsuki said.

"I'm sure he likes it." Rukia said but doubted what she said, a little.

------

Ichigo gave out a rather happy sigh. Coming to the hot springs…good idea….he should come more often; he really had to thank Rukia later.

"Ichigo!!!" Keigo yelled out loud.

"What?" Ichigo answered annoyed like hell.

"This is perfect! They have a co-ed spring!" Keigo said with a glowing face.

"Your point?" Ichigo sighed as he sank in lower into the spring.

"You don't know what co-ed means Ichigo? Girls and guys! One spring! Oh the beauty of it all! There must be tons of girls in there just waiting for me!" Keigo said with tears of joy.

"I doubt they're waiting for you." Ishida said smirking.

Chad nodded.

Ichigo sank deeper, as if that was even possible.

"Just you wait and see!" Keigo yelled and entered the door to the co-ed springs.

"Finally he's gone." Ichigo said annoyed still.

"True." Ishida said smiling.

Again Chad nodded.

"This is relaxing." Ichigo mumbled as he closed his eyes and lightened this frown.

"Have you heard?" Ishida said grabbing a hand towel to place on his forehead.

Ichigo opened his eyes, "What?"

"If you take a pail like this…"Ishida grabbed a pail, "And give it a clonk, and if someone responds to your clonk it means your soul mates."

"That's dumb." Ichigo snorted.

"If you say so, I'm giving it a try." Ishida said.

Ishida clonked his pail against the rock. It gave an echoing sound, but it was loud and clear. There was a pause of silence.

"See, I told you." Ichigo snorted.

But as soon as he said that a clonk was heard, coming from the women's spring.

Ishida smirked, "See I told you."

Before Ichigo could speak back, there was screaming heard in the co-ed springs, and then cam Keigo bursting back into the men's springs and he yelled,

"I didn't do anything!!!" and ran out of the springs into the lobby.

"I guess that's it for me. I better follow him and make sure everything is all right." Ishida said and walked with Chad to the doorway.

Ichigo stayed put.

"Are you coming?" Chad asked.

"I'm staying a little longer." Ichigo said, "You go ahead."

Chad nodded, and left with Ishida to the lobby.

"Finally… alone." Ichigo mumbled.

------

"Orihime, why did you clonk your pail?" Tatsuki asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, well…you know its that little myth of if you hear a clonk and you clonk back your soul mate was that person who clonked!"

"Huh…I think it's childish."Tatsuki snorted.

"Strange." Rukia mumbled. She wondered who clonked the pail on the men's side.

But her thoughts were interrupted as screaming was heard in the co-ed springs and then bunch of other girls came into the women's springs and into the lobby squealing in fright and anger.

"Uh?" Tatsuki asked openly.

"Hey lets see what's going on!" Orihime said grabbing Tatsuki, "I'm done anyways!"

"Um, ok, you coming Rukia?" Tatsuki asked.

"Um, I think that I'll stay a little longer!"

"Suit yourself!" Tatsuki said as she exited with Orihime.

"All alone…hmm." Rukia mumbled and thought about what Orihime said about the pail. Rukia looked around to see if anyone was looking, empty no…one, Rukia grabbed a pail and gave a good clear clonk.

------

Ichigo opened his eyes as soon as he heard the clonk. He sat up straight and stared at the fence separating the men's and women's springs, then at the sky. Why not? He thought. Ichigo glanced around to see if anyone was looking, empty, it was just him. He grabbed a pail and gave it a clonk.

------

Rukias eyes widened with surprised, someone clonked back. Rukia gave a sigh.

"Soul mates huh?"

Rukia got up from the spring and made her way to the co-ed spring. She took a peek at the spring. There was no one in there. And it was definitely bigger. What the heck? Rukia went inside to the co-ed spring.

------

Ichigo was getting bored of the scenery around him. He was relaxed, but wanted to see something else besides what he was seeing already, so he made his way to the co-ed springs. He took a peek, anyone? Nope seemed empty and quiet, and it was different, good.

Ichigo settled into the water but saw something in the steam move about.

Suddenly there was a voice, "Who's there?!"

Ichigo jumped up startled, "Uhh…"

Before he could say anything else, someone had slammed something hard on his head.

"OOOWWW!!! What the Hell?!" Ichigo yelled as he stood up facing the person who hit him.

"I-Ichigo?"

Ichigo took a better look at the person, it was Rukia! "Rukia?!"

"What are you doing here?!" They both said together.

"I have every right to be here!" Rukia said flushed.

"So do I!" Ichigo growled back.

There was along silence.

Ichigo stole a glance at Rukia. She looked really pretty in the moonlight, (Yes it's nighttime.)And the water made her whole self look soft.

Rukia narrowed her eyes towards Ichigo. Damn…he had a really nice shoulders…and chest. She touched her mouth to make sure she wasn't drooling.

"Are you…mad at me?"

Rukia turned to Ichigo who was blushing and looking away.

"Not really."

"Oh, good I just didn't…"

Rukia gave a laugh, "Your guard is down, y know?"

"Hey!" Ichigo said irritated with his frown returning, but the blush stayed.

"Let me ask you something, what do you really think of this trip?" Rukia said as she splashed Ichigo.

"Hey! Truthfully I didn't want to come, but now that I'm here, I think it's great." Ichigo said as he splashed her back.

"Good, I thought you hated it!" Rukia said coming closer but tripped on a rock but Ichigo caught her on time and pulled her to his chest.

Awkward moment.

Ichigo didn't think, it was all he wanted to do at that moment; Ichigo gave Rukia a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Rukia stunned at Ichigos actions just stared at him, "Ichigo? Why did…?"

Ichigo said nothing he continued to hug her affectionately, and in time Rukia wrapped her arms his torso. They stayed that way for awhile as the crescent moon gleamed down upon them.

"Hey Rukia."

"Ne?"

"Where did you get the money to book three rooms and our train tickets?"

"Um…"

"Rukia, you better tell me!" Ichigo pulled away to see Rukia with a mischievous look.

"I'll tell you if you can get back to the room before me!" And with that Rukia pulled away completely from Ichigo and ran out to the door.

"Hey! Rukia!!!" Ichigo yelled going out of the door too.

* * *

**A/N:** There, boring then exciting in the end, heh su. So long, my eyes are tired from all the editing I was doing on this su! I'm pretty sure the other stories won't be as long, but ah I had fun writing this, oh yeah, they were wearing towels in the co-ed springs, heheheh, naughty thought su! 


	2. Golf

**海のいちごの魚**

**Ichigo Fissho Uchini Sono Umi**

**Strawberry Fish in the Sea**

**Golf**

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! You really want me to continue the previous one? I'll do it but it will take a while so, yeah be patient su!

* * *

"Why are we here?" Ichigo growled at the girl in front of him.

"Because I said so." Rukia retorted back, swinging her club onto her shoulders.

"Fine, but why golf? It's boring." Ichigo sighed as carried his own club.

"Would you stop complaining? It can't hurt for me to learn how to play these games you humans play." Rukia said glaring at Ichigo.

"Shut up." Ichigo growled yet again.

The pair started their round of golf. Ichigo went first, as the demonstrator, and hit ball quite close to the hole.

"You turn." Ichigo smirked at Rukia, while leaning on a tree.

"You only showed me once!" Rukia pouted.

"Just try it." Ichigo said in a rather bored tone.

"Fine." Rukia glared at Ichigo.

Rukia held the club steadily and took aim. She lifted the club and swung, but missed. Ichigo burst out laughing at how stupid Rukia looked.

Rukia sent death glares at Ichigo and tried yet again. Missed. Again. Missed. In fact she tried so many times, Ichigo lost count.

"Arrgghh!!" Rukia growled, she was ready to pound something to death, for her patience was wearing down more and more.

"You straighten your legs right before you swing. You don't do that." Ichigo said very amused.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Rukia shot back at him.

"You wouldn't of listened." Ichigo replied, smirking.

Rukia stood there staring at the golf ball. Oh how she hated so much at that moment. But at that very moment, strong arms enveloped her and it 'seemed' like she was being hugged.

Rukia let out a little yelp.

"Relax." It was Ichigos voice hovered above her ears chuckling.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked a bit surprised, with a blush slowly beginning to creep onto her face.

"Lift your arms like this…."Ichigo's hand was atop of hers, and he guided her arms up, "And swing."

Ichigo still 'hugging' Rukia, and Rukia, watched the golf ball fly across the vivid green grass. They stayed there for a moment, until Rukia spoke up.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you show me again?"

Ichigo gave a smirk, "Sure."

* * *

**A/N:** Short but fluffy, if you didn't get it, that's too bad su. 


	3. Feathers from a Pillow fight

**海のいちごの魚**

**Ichigo Fissho Uchini Sono Umi**

**Strawberry Fish in the Sea**

**Feathers from a Pillow fight**

**A/N:** Ahh, its summer now su! Summer filled stories are coming at you guys very soon, and that hot springs chapter will come next, though I'm not sure what I should add in on it…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach su.

* * *

It was a warm summer night with crickets chirping their song into the air. A particular window at the Kurosaki residence was wide open, letting the soft summer breeze waft through the room. There in the room sat Ichigo on his bed practicing his guitar, and Rukia drawing on the floor. Ichigo strummed his guitar and started to fingerpick, he learned to play the guitar just a few years ago, and with shinagami work lately, he hasn't had much time to practice, so now was the perfect time.

Rukia looked up from her drawing to Ichigo, "What are you playing?"

"A guitar."Ichigo responded not looking up.

"Can you teach me how to play?" Rukia asked curiously.

Ichigo scoffed and laughed, "If you don't throw a fit and break it."

"Hey!" Rukia said annoyed.

"You get give up to easily, like say a juice box?" Ichigo smirked as he looked up.

"But it's hard! I mean, like witch side of the straw do you poke in with?!" Rukia retorted.

"The pointy end." Ichigo said dryly as he placed his guitar on the side.

"But…it's still hard." Rukia puffed.

"Whatever." Ichigo yawned as he let himself fall onto the bed and closing his eyes.

"…"

Ichigo laid there waiting for a answer, the midget always said something back just to aggravate him, but it was very quiet except for the chirping of crickets. Suddenly he felt something get on his hips. Ichigo opened his eyes to see Rukia sitting on him with a pillow in her arms.

"W-what are you doing?" Ichigo said blushing madly and trying to squirm free.

"You're impossible, you know that?" Rukia said in a rather dead tone.

Before Ichigo could respond a hard smack of a pillow hit him on the face.

"Mnnnppfff!!!" was his reply.

"Ha! You're off guard Ichigo!" Rukia laughed mischievously.

Ichigo shoved the pillow away from his face, he looked at Rukia dumbfoundedly, "What?"

"Here!" Rukia tossed a pillow to Ichigo.

Ichigo caught the fluffy pillow, and looked at it, and looked back at Rukia only to be hit by a pillow again.

"Arggh! Fine Rukia! You want a pillow fight; I'll give you a pillow fight!"

Ichigo lifted his Pillow to hit the midget, but the said midget avoided the harmless attack and smacked him on the chest with her pillow. Ichigo took a step back and grabbed his other pillow on his bed and he looked funnily ridicules, armed with pillows, and a very goofy face.

Ichigo took one of his pillows and shoved it in Rukia's face which made her squeal. Ichigo laughed and sat down for a short rest, but Rukia not wanting to stop brought down her pillow hard on Ichigo's head. There was a sound of fabric being ripped and before Ichigo and Rukia could comprehend what was happening, the room was filled with feathers flying everywhere. It definitely felt and looked like heaven.

"Wow." Ichigo murmured as he watched the feathers flitter about with the help of the breeze from the window.

"It looks really beautiful!" Rukia laughed catching one of the feathers.

"Yeah but... its making a mess on my floor…"

"Oh, lighten up will you?" Rukia laughed shoving the limp pillow that had ripped on Ichigos chest, "Oh, and sorry about the pillow!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and laughed alongside with Rukia, it was one of those moments where you just had to laugh and forget about everything.

A feather drifted out of the window and ridded the breeze into the night sky, while doing so, two voices can be heard in the quiet neighborhood.

"So will you teach me how to play the guitar?"

"Ehh, why not?!"

* * *

**A/N: **It's more of a beautiful story then a fluffy story, but ah well, its still Ichi Ruki story su! 


	4. Hot springs: Part Two: Cinema Village, L

**海のいちごの魚**

**Ichigo Fissho Uchini Sono Umi**

**Strawberry Fish in the Sea**

**Hot springs: Part Two: Cinema Village, Let's Go!**

**A/N:** Yay, the vacation is continued su! I didn't want to do a festival or something like that because its been done so many times, so I decided to do Cinema Village, which, if you didn't know, is a amusement park of where actors pretend/or act out as samurais and stuff, to you know, recreate the olden era of Japan.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach su.

* * *

After the little incident in the hot springs, Keigo was banished from the hotel and if he ever came back he would be arrested. Ichigo and everyone else couldn't do anything about it. But then again, it was better without him bugging everybody.

**------**

Ichigo and Rukia were in their room preparing to go down stairs to the lobby, meet up with everyone else, and eat dinner together. Ichigo was sitting on the balcony, nearly dozing off in the chair he was sitting in. He was already dressed in khaki shorts, a loose navy t-shirt, brown sandals, and of coarse to top it off, a black belt, which hung out al little. Rukia was taking her sweet time, doing god knows what in the bathroom, so Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little sleepy just waiting on a rather comfy chair.

Rukia straightened up and exited the bathroom. She glanced around for Ichigo to see him sitting very still in the chair, was he dead? Only one way to find out. Rukia grabbed her purse, snuck up behind Ichigo and…WHAM!

"Arggh!!!" Ichigo fell flat on his face, "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I thought…you were dead." Rukia said bluntly and then gave a sigh.

"And what makes you think I would die, for no reason on a chair?" Ichigo glared.

Rukia stared back at Ichigo and grabbed his arm, "Who cares? What's done is done, let's go meet the others!"

"Uh…ok then."

"By the way what do you think of my outfit?" Rukia asked oh so very innocently.

Ichigo didn't even noticed but when he looked at Rukia it was like eye candy, she was wearing a white cami top, a black skirt that was short in the front but long in the back, white leggings, she wore flats that looked small and delicate, and to sum the outfit up s wide navy scarf hung around her arms, matching Ichigo's shirt perfectly. He really didn't know what to say, but so stunning that his brain was putty for words.

"You look…Beautiful!" Ichigo said with a smile.

Rukia gave a smile and blushed lightly, "Thanks, well let's go! Everyone must be waiting for us."

Ichigo and Rukia locked their room with their key and ventured into the elevator, where there was an old couple occupying it. Ichigo took Rukia's hand and whispered something in her ear. She laughed and blushed. The elderly woman looked at the teenagers,

"Reminds me of us, when we were younger Kozuto."

"Ahh, young love." The elderly man responded patting his wife's hand tenderly.

Ichigo and Rukia apparently heard what they had said, and they quieted down, feeling a little bit embarrassed.

**------**

Ichigo and Rukia wondered into the lobby and waited for their friends at the restaurant entrance. IT was supposedly a noodle house, that served, noodles (duh), negima, and okonamiyaki. Few minutes later appeared Ishida, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chad.

"Hey, we've been waiting!" Ichigo said nonenthusiastically.

"Sorry!" Tatsuki said with sarcasm.

"Ah, whatever." Ichigo snorted.

"Hey you guys, lets eat!" Orihime cheered happily.

------

The food was great when they all started to order; everybody ordered their own noodle bowl, plate of negima, and also their own dish of okonamiyaki. Orihime, however, seemed to order a mixture of all three in one bowl…which didn't look edible…which she ate. Nobody even looked at her when she ate, it was too repulsive. Plus she added in her 'own' concoctions to her bowl.

------

After dinner everybody headed outside to do evening site seeing, they were on vacation after all. It seemed to be very romantic at that moment, Rukia resting her head on Ichigo's arm and both her arms encircling left arm, Ishida had his arm over Orihime's shoulders, and Chad and Tatsuki, well they were talking to each other behind the others, not much of a couple, now are they?

The peacefulness was interrupted by loud cheering heard from a distance.

"What was that?" Rukia asked looking up.

"I don't know." Ichigo said bluntly.

"I think the sounds are coming from Cinema Village." Ishida said suddenly.

"Cinema Village?" Rukia asked, curiously.

"Ah, in other words, movie village, where people dress up and reenact plays and such from the Edo period, tourist, like ourselves are often encouraged to dress up and join in on the fun." Ishida said while adjusting his glasses.

"Hey, it's like cosplay then!" Tatsuki piped up.

"Yes, kind of, in its own way." Ishida responded nodding his head.

"Ichigo, can we go?" Rukia asked Ichigo with a smile.

Ichigo couldn't resist that smile, "Sure, why not?"

------

After deciding to go to Cinema Village, the gang walked two blocks and finally arrived in Cinema Village. It was a bright place that was lighted by lanterns everywhere; there were shops, food stands and so much more. There were people everywhere dressed as ninjas, samurais, princesses, princes, and old fashioned western clothing too.

"Oh, wow." Rukia murmured as she watched the numerous events going on around her.

"Wow is right, huh." Ichigo said looking around also.

"Kurosaki kun, Kuchiki san! Over here!" Orihime's voice rang about.

Ichigo and Rukia looked behind them, to see their friends standing near a shop, which rented out costumes,

"Let's get dressed up for fun!" Orihime said waving for them to come closer.

"Why not?" Rukia said looking at Ichigo; she tugged him along to follow.

------

Twenty minutes later, the gang had had picked their outfits. Rukia was dressed as a Japanese princess, wearing a geta, and a lovely lavender kimono, she added hair extensions which formed a long ponytail and decorated her hair with flowered crown. Ichigo dressed as a Samurai, with a headband, and sandals much like his shinagami sandals, he wore a cloak to go along with it which was teared up on the end of the sleeves, and finally he was equipped with a realistic looking sword, and bow which hung behind his back, together they looked like a princess and her price in a fairy tale, at least, Rukia did.

Ishida was dressed in a westerner suit with a top hat and cane. Orihime was dressed like a shrine priestess with a fake katana hanging near her waist. Tatsuki was simply dressed in a yukata which had a bell that hung near the neck, and Chad was dressed as a ninja, with one of his eyes patched (like a pirate), he was equipped with a string of kunai's which was hung around his waist, and he had two swords latched to his back.

Ichigo looked at Rukia with a blush, he was too embarrassed to say anything, actually all the guys were looking at their female friends dressed gorgeously, they were very luckily Keigo wasn't here at that moment otherwise…well lets not go that far.

"Kuchiki san you look so pretty!" Orihime giggled as gave Rukia a hug.

"Thank you?" Rukia said feeling strange by the hug.

"Venus would be jealous of the lovely ladies standing before us." Ishida said.

Ichigo and Chad stared at Ishida in disbelief, was he actually flirting? 'Ugh' was the only comment that registered in their heads.

"Why don't we all split up and explore?" Orihime suggested.

"That's a good idea; care to accompany me, my lady?" Ishida said with a bow.

Orihime blushed and nodded, she waved at her rather flabbergasted friends and they walked off into the crowd.

"Ok, then…I guess I'll go with Chad." Tatsuki said smiling; she smirked when she turned to Ichigo, "I don't want to interrupt anything." and she left with Chad in a different direction.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled, he was blushing even more now.

"Um…Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she pulled on Ichigo's sleeve.

Ichigo looked down to see his 'princess', "Err?"

"Let's go have some fun!" Rukia smiled as she took Ichigo's hand.

"Ok." Ichigo mumbled as Rukia led him through the bustling crowed.

The pair walked peacefully around the village, they witnessed a play near the statues and it was rather entertaining to see the actors playing out ninjas from a mission. Ichigo laughed as he watched them handle a sword, he definitely could do better. Rukia watched Ichigo enjoying himself, this trip seemed to turn out much better then she had thought. Next they visited a small souvenir stand where Ichigo bought Rukia a small bunny plush.

The couple walked to a bridge that hovered over a rather large pond, they looked down at the water to see their reflections, and koi's that swam around the rocks set everywhere.

"Ichigo…"Rukia said softly.

"Hm?" Ichigo looked at Rukia who looked so radiant in the moonlight. (This made him blush)

"I, um that is…"Rukia stammered, she really wanted to tell him now but-

"Hey!" A voice rang out.

Ichigo and Rukia looked behind them to see three guys (One dressed like a samurai and the other two ninjas)

"What's a pretty girl like you doing with someone like him?" the samurai guy said sneering at Ichigo and taking a step closer.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia responded disgusted by these punks.

"You'd be better off with me girl!" The samurai guy began walking closer.

Rukia could take of herself, she was going to lunge at him and hurt him but Ichigo stood in front of Rukia glaring at the guy.

"You better leave before I hurt you, and I mean it."Ichigo growled at the guy.

"What? You?! Ha, yeah right. Kenso, Rune, go pound him." the samurai guy laughed at pointed for his ninja followers to fight Ichigo.

Ichigo scoffed as the two lean ninjas (people, but hey, got to do what I got su…) lunged towards Ichigo with kunai's. Ichigo took out his sword and knocked both of the ninjas to the side, which now looked like they had steam radiating from their heads.

"Weak." Ichigo said dryly.

The samurai guy looked stunned, "Kenso! Rune!"

"Tell me again, why were you bothering us?" Ichigo asked placing an arm around Rukia.

Rukia watched Ichigo, he looked so…what was it? Gallant. Yes that's it; he really was her samurai prince, in his own cocky way.

"S-shut up!" The samurai guy snarled he lunged at Ichigo and Rukia with his sword ready to thrust forward.

"Oh, that's right; you didn't have a reason at all." Ichigo grabbed Rukia and pulled her to the side, the samurai guy had missed his target and instead lunged, no, fell over the bridge and into the pond, and he came up moment later with a koi stuck in his mouth.

"Ehh…sorry about that Rukia." Ichigo said ruffling his hair.

Rukia smiled, "I can handle myself you know."

"I know, but…"Ichigo gave a blush and looked away.

Rukia gave a smirk, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned around to face Rukia again, but instead he was met with soft lips that touched his own. They parted away and Ichigo looked at Rukia completely red with embarrassment, and lost for words.

"I love you."

Ichigo blushed even more (as if that was possible), "Rukia, I-"

But before he could finish there was a big applauds coming from behind them, Ichigo and Rukia looked behind them to see a crowd of people cheering and clapping. Apparently they had mistaken the incident moments ago to be performance. And much to their horror, they could see their friends in the front of the crowd clapping also.

"I guess everybody knows about us now…"Rukia said, now she was the one blushing madly.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was that for a part two su? The part of where the samurai punk and his ninjas come along, that was a bit random but I really didn't know the right hmm what is it? Distraction, yeah that's it, I didn't know the right distraction to use, oh well hope that was entertaining su! By the way, thank you for all your reviews su, they make me happy! 


	5. It’s really hot Ichigo…

**海のいちごの魚**

**Ichigo Fissho Uchini Sono Umi**

**Strawberry Fish in the Sea**

**It's really hot Ichigo…**

**A/N:** I live in a hot area so I thought I'd write a 'splashy' story on a hot day scenario su.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach su.

* * *

Rukia groaned as she sat outside of Urahara's shop, with Ichigo sitting besides her fanning himself. It was a really hot day (103 degrees). They were waiting for Urahara and Youruichi to comeback from whatever what they were doing, all they were told was to wait outside in this terrifying heat. Why didn't they go inside? Because damn Urahara locked it up and left with a smile saying, "I'll be back, make sure you guide the shop while I'm gone, trust me its healthier to stay outside!" 

Rukia growled at what Urahara said, "Damn him all."

Ichigo looked at Rukia, "What s the matter?"

"Do you have to ask? Its so hot!"

"Please, I heard Vegas get hotter then this." Ichigo scoffed as he continued fanning.

"Vegas? What? I don't care about somewhere else, aren't you hot?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo took a moment and smirked, "Yes I am."

Rukia blushed, "Baka, I can't tell if your playing or not!"

"Whatever." He sighed, still fanning.

Rukia watched Ichigo, or glared, in better words.

"Go draw something to keep your self occupied." Ichigo suggested.

"I can keep myself occupied, thank you!" Rukia snorted.

Ichigo shrugged…fanning.

"Arggh, give me that!" Rukia snatched Ichigo's fan from his hand and started to fan herself, feeling a bit better.

"Rude midget…"Ichigo mumbled.

Rukia glared at Ichigo, "Stop calling me that."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll hurt you."

"Try me." Ichigo challenged.

Rukia gave a pout, "You're not worth the trouble."

"Not worth the trouble, my ass."

Several minutes passed, and now the fan Rukia had was obsolete, since it wasn't helping anymore.

"I hate hot whether!" Rukia groaned as she flopped onto her back looking at the sky.

"You really lost your cool you know that?"

Rukia looked at him with an annoyed look, and closed her eyes, repeating, "It's hot."

Ichigo stared at Rukia who laid there like she was dead. He thought for a moment and got up. Rukia watched Ichigo shuffle away, she closed her eyes wondering on earth he was doing. Moments later she heard his voice.

"Hey."

Rukia opened her eyes, only to be met with a gigantic splash of water on her entire self.

Ichigo laughed out loud pointing at her, "Ha-ha, you should see the way you look!"

Rukia sat there shocked, wet and dripping looking like a mop, she looked at Ichigo venomously; Ichigo was going to get it.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled chasing him around totally soaked.

* * *

**A/N:** The end su! Um, let's see Ichigo used at bucket of water to splash Rukia, so yeah, see you guy's later su! 


	6. Mosquito Go Away

**海のいちごの魚**

**Ichigo Fissho Uchini Sono Umi**

**Strawberry Fish in the Sea **

**Mosquito Go Away**

**A/N: **Hi, su! Thank you for your reviews, it's really supportive! Well this chapter is pretty much something to laugh at so, ok! Oh and its short, so I apoligize!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach su.

* * *

Rukia rolled around sleepily on Ichigo's bed. It was a rainy, yet humid Sunday morning. Rukia decided to sleep in Ichigo's bed, since it was a lot cooler then in the closet, plus Ichigo's left early this morning t bring Yuzu and Karin to their friend's house. So she crept into Ichigo's bed hoping for better sleep, and better it was!

Rukia a gave a long yawn, the room was dim, and the window was slightly open, letting in the humid air. Rukia turned to her side eyes closed, wondering about pure nothingness, which was until something buzzed near her ear.

"Mmm…wha?" Rukia rubbed her eyes, and shook her head, getting the annoying sound away, it went away.

Rukia frowned and laid back into the bed.

"Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Rukia bolted off the bed and slapped her right ear,

"What the hell was that?" She mumbled annoyed.

"Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" again, this time her left ear.

Slap.

"Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Arrrggghhh!" Rukia jumped off the bed and turned on the light, there flying aimlessly in the air was a mosquito, hungry for a meal.

Rukia not knowing what the hell a mosquito was, let out a shrill yell that can be heard all through the neighborhood.

Ichigo walked the streets peacefully with his black umbrella shielding him from the rain. That is, until a scream was heard near his house.

"Rukia!" Ichigo hurried back to his house, he unlocked his door and ran up to his room, to what was going on.

"Ichigo!!" Rukia lunged to hug Ichigo when she saw him.

"Wha-? Rukia what's going on?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"There was this thing, that went bzz bzz, and when I turned on the light it was this ugly thing with-"Rukia stopped as she turned around and pointed at the mosquito sitting on the wall, "There it is!" Rukia pointed as she pushed Ichigo ahead, making him fall.

"Its. Just. A. Damn. Mosquito." Ichigo growled.

"I don't care! Just kill it!" Rukia yelled as she hoped into the closet.

Ichigo scoffed, this girl wasn't afraid of hollows, but was scared of a measly mosquito. Ichigo grabbed a tissue, and killed the mosquito with a 'wham' sound.

Ichigo threw the tissue paper away and turned to Rukia, "Happy?"

Rukia came out of the closet, "Yes, now to presume where I left off…"She climbed back onto Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "And who said you can sleep there?"

"I did, care to join me?" She asked innocently.

Ichigo smirked, and sat on the bed next to her, "By the way, why are you wearing my clothes?"

Rukia gave a blush as she looked at her attire; it was t-shirt that showed her some of her shoulders, and boxers as her bottom.

"Because…I like them."

"Figures."

* * *

**A/N:** For the record, I hate mosquito's, so be careful of them su! 


	7. Some Gifts Are Better Then Others

**海のいちごの魚**

**Ichigo Fissho Uchini Sono Umi**

**Strawberry Fish in the Sea**

**Some Gifts Are Better Then Others**

**A/N: **I know there are probably a lot of fics with Ichigo and his birthday, but this is my version of what it would be su!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach su.

* * *

Rukia sat on bench. She was at the park alone, thinking. Tomorrow would be Ichigo's birthday. She wanted to get him something special, something that wouldn't be set aside after a few uses. She gave sigh and watched two kids playing tag.

Rukia brought up her knees to her chin. She thought hard; originally she didn't even know it was Ichigo's birthday until last week. It was Orihime's who brought up the topic of the strawberries birthday. Everybody asked him what he wanted, and all he said was whatever. She frowned and stood up from the bench. She walked around the playground and settled on swing, moving slowly.

'I could always get him clothes.' She thought, but shook her head, clothes were boring.

'Chocolate, he likes chocolate.' She shrugged that one off, since that would be pretty cheap just giving him a bar of candy.

'A video game?' humans did like those artificial games, but she shook that one off too since those games were too expensive.

Rukia pushed herself a little higher on the swing, the soft breeze made her hair swish back and forth. She thought of all the items she could possibly give him. She thought what Urahara could offer, but smirked, knowing that none of his items would fare very well.

The sun started to sink down, painting brilliant colors of orange and yellow upon the sky. She watched the colors, it definitely reminded her of Ichigo's hair color. She gave a smile and laughed a little.

"What are you laughing about?"

Rukia looked to her right to see Ichigo staring down at her with that familiar frown.

"Nothing that concerns you." She teased.

"Fine, then don't tell me." He growled

Rukia gave another smile, it was then that she realized, she didn't need to give Ichigo anything that was actually material. He didn't need those things, he was a person that valued the more important things in life.

"Spacing out again?"

Rukia looked up to be what was in front of her. Ichigo held both of the chains holding Rukia's seat. He looked down on her with a funny face.

"Ichigo, come here." Rukia tugged at his shirt bringing his face close to hers.

Ichigo gave blush, from being so close to Rukia, "W-what?"

Rukia looked at his confused face, "I want to give you you're birthday present early."

She met her lips with his, he didn't respond at first, being to shocked, but cooperated with her moment later. The two broke away for air. Rukia looked up at Ichigo's flushed face. She gave a smirk, "So…did you like it?"

Ichigo stood up and looked away, "That was…nice."

"Nice? It was better then that." She frowned.

He looked at her, "You might convince me if you do it again."

She smirked and tugged him back down, this time her lips near his ears,

"Maybe on next birthday."

Rukia let go of him and started to walk away, "What? Hey!" Ichigo followed behind her, shouting something along the lines of he couldn't wait that long.

* * *

**A/N:** That was fun to write su! 


	8. Umbrella for Two

**海のいちごの魚**

**Ichigo Fissho Uchini Sono Umi**

**Strawberry Fish in the Sea**

**Umbrella for Two**

**A/N: **Wow, what a long time since I updated su!

* * *

It all started at the mini mart. It was a cloudy day as well as windy day. Ichigo, accompanied by Rukia went to the mini mart to pick up some stuff Yuzu needed.

"Ichigo! Where are we going?"

"The mini mart."

"Oh."

Ichigo gave a grunt, he carried a black umbrella, and Rukia a pink one. The weather forecast had predicted heavy rain coming.

"So what are we getting?" Rukia asked as she hoped over a crack in the sidewalk.

"Well Yuzu's making curry, and turns out we don't have coconut milk, so…yeah."

"Curry sounds good about now." Rukia stared into space with a light smile.

"Yeah, something hot and all." Ichigo gave Rukia a small nudge.

"Hey!"

"Hurry, I want to beat the rain fast!"

"It would be so much easier if you can just shunpo there Ichigo."

"That's cheating, besides this the life of a human…shinagami."

Rukia shook her head, "You can learn how to drive Ichigo."

"And when did you learn about cars?" Ichigo asked as a faint rumbling was heard in the sky.

"Idiot, there're everywhere, I coarse I know about it."

Ichigo gave a shrug; they had arrived at the mini mart.

"Get in midget." Ichigo pushed Rukia inside the mini mart.

The pair walked down the aisle until Ichigo had found what he was looking for.

"Let's go Rukia." There was no response. Ichigo swiveled around to see that he was alone.

"Rukia?"

"I'm over here Ichigo!" Rukia's voice rang out from the next aisle.

Ichigo walked over to where Rukia was, she was gazing at Chappy merchandise.

'Oh boy' thought Ichigo.

"Ichigo look how cute this is!"

"I don't do cute."

"Can I have it?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"…"

"Thanks Ichigo!"

"What?! Hey!" Too late Rukia was already rushing to the register.

Ichigo heaved a sigh and followed. As soon as he purchased his items, along with Rukia's, they stepped outside where it was already drizzling.

"How do you work this thing?" Rukia asked as she tried to open her umbrella.

"Here let me help you." Ichigo opened her umbrella and handed to it to Rukia.

As soon as the two were all set they walked quietly back home. The wind started to pick up and the gusts of wind started to blow viciously at the pair. Ichigo gave grunt and held his umbrella on tighter. Unfortunately, for Rukia, her grasp had slipped and the umbrella she once held was now on its way to heaven.

"No! Aw, great." Rukia pouted.

Ichigo gave an irritated sigh and pulled Rukia close to him.

"We can share mine."

Rukia gave huff and shook her head, "I don't need your help."

"Do you want to get soaked?"

She shook her head and gave in to Ichigo's warmth and shelter.

One umbrella and two people walking on the sidewalk, both in love, but too stubborn to say so.

* * *

**A/N**: I love the rain su! 


	9. Myspace

**海のいちごの魚**

**Ichigo Fissho Uchini Sono Umi**

**Strawberry Fish in the Sea**

**Myspace**

**A/N: **Another drabble, yay su!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach su.

* * *

Ichigo gave a hum as he checked his inbox, as usual Keigo had spammed his inbox with stupid chain letters, with dumb sayings of bad luck or ghosts coming to haunt you. He was getting really irritated, maybe he should just delete him as a friend? Next he clicked the friend icon to see who was on, Chad was, so was Tatsuki and other people he certainly didn't remember adding.

Rukia walked up the house of the Kurosaki household carrying a shopping bag full of stationary good that were all, unsurprisingly chappy logoed. Upon entering Ichigo's room she set the bag into the closet and peeped over Ichigo's shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Typing."Ichigo responded bluntly.

"Who are you typing to?"

"Chad and Tatsuki."

"Oh."

It was quiet and only the sound of the humming computer was heard. Rukia sat at the edge of the bed staring at Ichigo. Ichigo who can feel curious violet eyes behind him turned around, "What are you staring at?"

"Got nothing better to do.

Looking at her aggravated, he came up with an idea, "You want your own MySpace?"

Smiling Rukia nodded, and the two stared to make a new account for Rukia.

"What do you want your homepage to be?'Ichigo asked.

"Anything that was Chappy the rabbit, or Pyon…or strawberry."

Scoffing her typed in, 'Chappy is stupid'

That earned him a hard hit to the head.

After a half hour later, they finally finished.

"Ichigo, I don't have a picture to put down. Rukia looked back at him somewhat concerned.

Looking at her, he shook his head and grabbed the camera in his desk drawer, "Here"He said uninterested.

"Lets take one together!"Rukia persisted.

"Ok fine."



Holding up the camera, She glanced quickly over at Ichigo who had his normal frown on his face.

"You're not going to smile are you?"

"No, nothing is going to change that."

"Oh really.."

Holding up the camera once again so that it was Ichigo and Rukia looking up into the lenses rukia stared to count, " 3…2…1…Smile!"

A bright flash shimmered, and following that was yelling and giggles.

_6:48pm_

Tatsuki checked her MySpace inbox, she recently added Rukia as a friend, staring at the picture update she gave a gape, then a smile.

On the screen was a wide eyed and blushing Ichigo who was being kissed on the cheek by Rukia.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, nothing much to do with the actual MySpace su,haha.

(And yeah I don't own MySpace, Tom does or does he?, haha su!)


End file.
